After Happily Ever After
by Viridian Carn
Summary: We'll be together forever...the happily ever after...through joy and sorrow...through good times and bad...the vow that will never be.


_**Vidya: **__Someone told me I should write this. By "someone", I mean that little voice inside my head. I'm pretty sure that wasn't my conscience, because then it would be telling me to complete "I Wish You Knew", my other fanfic. But then, who was I talking to? *this is known as the infamous Cramming Madness – you know, when you start cramming for exams when you still have a Math contest to study for and you mix things up* _

_**Disclaimer: **__If I owned CCS, my story would be in the original series, and we all know why it isn't there._

_**Note: **__This sort of starts in the beginning of the story. I'm deciding on whether to post the prequel. Be sure to review/PM if you want to read the prequel, 'kay? _

**After Happily Ever After**

_**Chapter One: The End(?)**_

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" Seventeen-year old Sakura Kinomoto said as she rollerbladed toward Li Manor. The people she rushed past looked at her strangely. It was only seven in the morning; why was she in such a hurry? She put her weight into her skates and rushed toward the main gates, the only that stopped her was an unfortunate dark-haired boy who had her back turned.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she said, helping the girl up. "I was just hurrying over to meet my best friend. If I'm late for this, Xiao-kun is going to be MAD! Well not mad, but maybe irritated. I'm ALWAYS late!" she looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh no! I'm really sorry, but I'm in a hurry – wait," she slowed down, getting a good look at the boy. "Eriol! Wait, why are you smiling?"

The boy chuckled, picking up his glasses, which miraculously survived the impact, but well, we _were_ dealing with THE reincarnation of Clow Reed here. He looked at the dark-haired girl beside him, who had a camera ready to take a shot of her cousin. "I'm sure Syaoran isn't going to get mad, Sakura," he said in a fatherly tone. "I just called him because I was coming over. He's in the garden. His mother wanted to talk to him."

"What Eriol means is 'Happy birthday, Sakura'," Tomoyo elbowed him in the ribs.

Sakura sighed and lowered her voice. "Is…You-Know-Who there?" she asked cautiously. She was pretty sure if someone heard her she might get shot by lightning. She looked at Tomoyo Daidouji, who was smiling amused at her.

Tomoyo frowned. "Yumiko's been all over him since they got together." she said. "You know, you didn't need to set him up. Now that girl's got a head full of air thinking everyone's approved of them since you were the one who planned all this,"

Sakura lit up, but if she were a light bulb, you wouldn't even be able to see your face in the shadows. "No, she doesn't. I needed to capture Hope and Love to get them together. It was worth it," she smiled faintly. "He's happy, isn't her? That's all that matters."

Eriol sighed. Sakura was never going to understand what she had to do for _her_ to be happy. She cared about Syaoran, but no one knew how much. No one knew that she almost got herself killed to get him together with his girlfriend. No one knew that every night, Sakura cried herself to sleep and only woke up in the morning disappointed when she was dreaming that she was Yumiko, Syaoran's girlfriend. No one knew that she had almost killed herself if Kero wasn't there to stop her from forcing the Void card to capture _her_. Only one person knew, and she was with Eriol, and absolutely sworn to secrecy.

They started walking toward the Li estate garden, where Syaoran was with Yumiko, sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree. Sakura felt her eyes water. It was _their_ cherry blossom tree – hers and Syaoran's - the very one where they spent all those afternoons when they were younger. Now, well it was still Syaoran, but with another girl who wasn't his best friend. Sakura looked up at the sky and blinked the tears away.

"Sakura, you alright?" Tomoyo asked. "You don't need to come if you don't want to. We can have the party at Tokyo Tower. You know, turning eighteen around all those memories."

_We'll be together, forever_.

The words rang in Sakura's ears, and stung at her heart. They were the words she heard over and over again in her dreams, the ones dream-Syaoran told her over and over. They were proof that it would never ever be them. He had his own little happy ending already, and she was going to act like the wicked stepmother and ruin it for him if she said anything remotely about loving him.

"No, I'm alright. I just thought it was raining," she said. _Raining tears_, she added in her mind.

"Oh, hey Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol," Syaoran called over. As he turned his back to face them, the three didn't miss the glare Yumiko was giving them. Yes, she has DEFINITELY gotten a head full of air after Sakura helped her get Syaoran. Once upon a time, she was an innocent, cheerful exchange student; now, well, she was acting pretty much like a stereotype cheerleader.

"I'm thinking you didn't forget what day it is?" Tomoyo asked him.

"Of course," Syaoran said, "It's been three months!" he said, motioning toward Yumiko.

_Damn, this is bad_. Eriol thought. He saw Sakura smile and nod at them as though _they_ were the ones who forgot the "special event". Fake. Fake. Fake. He didn't know why the Cards helped Sakura get those two together. It was only making their mistress worse than she already is.

"Oh my gosh," Sakura blurted out. "I forgot your gift at home. Would you mind if I miss the first half of the party?"

"Oh sure," Yumiko said, grinning. Yep, she was definitely getting too proud of herself. THE Sakura Kinomoto had saved her a gift. What an honor for such a righteous couple *insert sarcasm here*.

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other. This wasn't part of the plan. Sakura was supposed to be the center of attention on her birthday, not this…b****. Something was seriously wrong.

"Bye, Xiao-kun," _Maybe forever_.

_ Happy birthday, Sakura. _Li said in his mind.

**Xoxvidyaxox**

It had been fifteen minutes since Sakura left, supposedly home to get her gift for the couple. Tomoyo and Eriol were getting worried, but Syaoran and Yumiko - or only Yumiko – were still full of each other to even notice. Yelan stepped into the garden, where they were enjoying some "monthsary cake". She had aimed an annoyed look. She had another cake box in her hands, which she practically threw at Syaoran.

"Yelan-sama, what's wrong?" Yumiko asked sweetly, and Yelan surprised all of them by glaring at her.

"I don't recall giving you permission to call me Yelan-sama, child," she said disgustedly.

Appalled, Yumiko stood up and left the group. "Mother!" Syaoran said with reprimand. "What's going on?"

"I don't care if it's already been three months since you and that little girl began dating, Syaoran, but let me tell you this: what you're doing right now is an insult to me, and especially to Sakura-chan," she said. "Fujitaka Kinomoto sent that over for Sakura. He thought we were celebrating something even more important than your relationship with that girl,"

She left everyone dumfounded as she headed back to the mansion. Yelan Li was never one to lose her temper, and that was probably the most they would ever see of it. Nevertheless, it was enough to set everyone curious and on-edge.

Syaoran picked up a note written on top of the box. He froze, reading the educated handwriting that could only be Fujitaka's.

_**Dear Sakura,**_

_**I know you didn't want to have anything grand for your eighteenth birthday, but Touya insisted that I send this to you. It's the least we could do, and your mother would have agreed. **_

_**Enjoy, my cherry blossom, and happy birthday.**_

_**Love, Otou-san**_

After Syaoran finished reading, Tomoyo hurried for her phone and dialed Touya's number. "Hello, Touya, we got the cake. Sakura's not here, though. She should have been there five minutes ago…yes, she said she was picking something up…a gift for Syaoran and his girlfriend…it's their monthsary…she's WHAT?"

The two boys looked at her, surprised at her outburst. Tomoyo's hand trembled and the phone dropped to the ground. "She…she…" Tomoyo stammered, her eyes wide in fear. "She said she was going to Tokyo Tower. She never told them…told them why, but Kero-chan knows. He followed her, shouting about not going to do what he thinks she's doing to do. She'd never not tell her father if anything's wrong,"

"Oh, is that old hag finally gone? Thank goodness, she's been freaking breathing down my neck since I got here. What a freak. That Kinomoto girl too. I mean who wears roller skates to a formal party."

Syaoran glared at the source of the voice and his eyes widened even more when he saw that it was Yumiko. It was Eriol who dared to answer her. "You little girl, your head's been collecting air since Sakura helped you with Syaoran. Now, you actually dare to call her and Yelan freaks." He said, his eyes narrowing into slits. "Don't you even think about how much Sakura's been suffering seeing you turn from the innocent girl Syaoran loved to this…this…sl*t you've turned into?"

Yumiko looked insulted, as she should be. She turned to Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun, your cousin's being a bully!" she pouted, trying to act cute with her heavy makeup and highlighted hair. Disgusting.

"And you're being a b****," Tomoyo finished for her. She grabbed Eriol's arm. "Let's go, Eriol-kun. If Syaoran decides to stay with his _righteous, respectful, loving_, girlfriend, then let him be," she said.

Syaoran ran after them. Yumiko's jaw dropped, even more insulted – but not hurt – than before. "How DARE you! I'm your girlfriend, for goodness's sake!"

Syaoran glared at her. "You _were_ my girlfriend," he snapped. "I fell in love with that innocent girl my best friend introduced me to, you're not that girl anymore."

"Syaoran, why did you never tell Sakura the truth?" Yelan muttered, watching the scenes play out in the garden. "This might have been avoided,"

**Xoxvidyaxox**

With someone as powerful as Clow Reed – or his reincarnation, at least – they reached the top of Tokyo Tower in literally the time it took you to blink. There, Tomoyo suppressed a gasp.

There was Sakura, spreading her arms out at the edge of the railing. Kero was trying hopelessly to pull her back. He couldn't turn into Cerberus. It all tied back to the fact that Sakura didn't want him to.

"Sakura-chan, stop it. Don't do this!" Kero screamed.

"You already saved me once, Kero," she said softly, but the three newcomers heard her. "I won't let you do that anymore."

**Xoxvidyaxox**

**(Sakura)**

_ I felt hot liquid trail down the side of my face. It must be raining. Wait, no, they're tears – the ones that remind me that I would leave this world with my first love incomplete. I knew that from the start._

_ Kero-chan's still trying to keep me from falling. No, I don't want to be hurt anymore. I don't want to suffer anymore. I don't want to wake up wanting to live in a dream while my life is a nightmare. Not anymore. _

__"Sakura!"

_That's exactly how he would say my name. I closed my eyes. Exactly how he would say the name of someone he loved. Until now, I've tried to twist "Yumiko" into "Sakura". No such luck. It's a dream that will never come true. A fairy tale that would never have a happy ending. The only one that didn't start with "once upon a time", and didn't end with "happily ever after"._

"Sakura!"

_ Maybe for one last time. I can imagine the daydream (a/n: from now on, __**italicized bold**__ means Sakura imagining her dream)__**. Syaoran with his arms around me. He'll lean in to say that he loves me. I turn around and he hugs be tighter, as if…if he lets go I'll never come back. **__That's right, if I step away, I'll fall…literally.__** I look into his eyes and I don't see me…I see **_**her**_**, Yumiko. That's right. He'll never think of me that way. Forever and ever. Until they live happily ever after.**_

_I felt strong arms encircle me as my tears fell. Wait…I'm not dreaming anymore. Who is this? It couldn't be Kero; no, not him. These are the arms that hugged me the day my mother died and I was crying my eyes out, the day I turned sixteen and I wanted to jump with joy. Through happiness and sorrow. The vow that will never be._

_ Why does it feel so real?_

"Sakura."

_There it goes again. Why? Why does it ring incessantly, never giving up? Why would that tone always want to make me stop this ludicrous idea of mine. No, I won't let it stop me. I took hold of the railing and tried to pull myself up…but the arms pulled me back. They're real?_

_ My heartbeat quickened and I gasped as I turned around. Syaoran. Here. For real. I pushed him away and ran toward the exit. No way. Eriol and Tomoyo. What – how did they know?_

**Xoxvidyaxox**

"Mirror, why won't you leave me alone?" Sakura said, collapsing onto her knees between Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran. She buried her face in her hands. "I told you to quit it already. I'm doing this, whether you like it or not. Whether I'm happy or not."

"Sakura, I'm real." Syaoran said, looking pitifully at her. Unfortunately, Sakura understood the look in his eyes,

"I love you, and what did you do? Oh, that's it!" she said, as though in realization. He looked through the gaps between her fingers. "The only reason you're here is because you PITY me. There's no other explanation. After all, that's all everyone ever feels for me – PITY!" she choked on her sobs.

Tears fell down the sides of her hands. That's the only reason you three are even here! You PITY my life, the way I'm always suffering like this while everyone thinks I'm a dense, clueless, naïve little girl. Yes, I know what you're thinking: I'm throwing away my life!. Well, guess what! I did that three months ago when I started helping Yumiko. I thought you were happy, and you were. Everyone forgot about me. Everyone but my family. But don't worry. I've told Erase to get rid of their memories of me after I'm gone. It would be like I never existed!" Her crazed smile faded faltered when her lips quivered. She covered her eyes with one hand, a futile effort to stop the tears.

By now, Syaoran was but a feet away. He put his arms around her once more. She had no strength to push him back anymore. "Sakura," It was all he could say. Nothing more. Nothing less. And it meant…everything.

"Let go. I'm tired, Xiao," she said, weakly. "I've had enough. No more. I don't want to suffer a broken heart any longer. I – I don't deserve to love you, even from the sidelines. I never did. I never did. See, my birthday would always come second to Yumiko. You loved her. She was everything to you, and II was nobody, after all. Nobody but a burden. I kept holding you back, time and time again. If I do this, then – then…"

"Then I wouldn't have someone to love," Syaoran whispered.

Sakura's eyes widened. "No. No. You're lying!" she said. "You're only saying that because I was about to kill myself. See, no one ever noticed how much I was hurting until I tried to kill myself. See?"

"If you killed yourself, Erase wouldn't do as you say," Eriol said, walking toward them. "He and all the other cards would try to revive you. They'll never want anyone to forget you,"

"Kura-chan –" Kero said, sobbing. "I don't want you to die."

"Syaoran, why don't you just tell her the truth," Tomoyo said, looking at him knowingly.

"The truth?" Sakura repeated, as though it was her first time saying it.

Syaoran smiled sadly at her. "The truth: I've always loved you, Sakura Kinomoto," he whispered. "Yumiko knew that. Why do you think she hates you so much? I only went out with her because you were so determined to get the two of us together."

"I-I thought you loved her." Sakura said. "I thought you were happy around her."

"I was happy around her because she was always around _you_,"

**Xoxvidyaxox**

**(Sakura)**

_Foolish. _

_ "You could have told me before," I murmured. "But no, you had to wait until I started to –"_

_ Syaoran hugged me. Did he really care? All those hurtful words Yumiko sent my way, all those days spent ignoring me. All because of my own fault. _

_ "You forgot about my birthday today. How do you explain that?"_

_ Speechless. I got him. He really did forget. And it tore at my heart. No. No. NO. Wait. He blushed. What's going on? Did I miss something?_

_ "Yumiko was never really my girlfriend," _

_ What is he saying? "Every time I saw you, you were always together. And you're saying she's not your girlfriend?"_

_ "Only when _YOU _saw us," Syaoran what are you doing? "When we knew no one was looking –"_

_ "-we ignored each other." _

_ Yumiko? Why is she here? How did she know? What's going on? She threw a box at Syaoran. It was made of pink velvet and was tied with a green ribbon. "Your mother thought you forgot this."_

_ Syaoran caught it with a smile. They made such a good couple. Why did he do this? _

_ "I love you," I whispered. "So I need to leave your happy ending,"_

_"I would never have a happy ending without you." Syaoran said, kneeling in front of me. He opened the gift. "Sakura, will you marry me?"_

_ The question brought out a promise of a life with no more unrequited love. No more hesitation. No more heartbreak. No more. The least I could do was say "yes"._

**Xoxvidyaxox**

_**Vidya: **__ Ooh, dark. I wanted to picture a hurting Sakura. A Sakura who knew everyone thought of her as a dense naïve girl but was actually hiding all the hurt she felt. Did I do good? Anyways, if you want to know if she really did say "yes" to Syaoran's proposal, click that little blue button that says "Review". And if you don't understand, review and/or PM me. If I get at least five/ten reviews for a sequel/prequel, I'll definitely write them. Oh, wait, I'm actually going to write a second chapter for this. So remember to review!_

_Vidya's exams are piling up with the MTAP (math competition). If I survive through this ordeal, and I get enough reviews, I'd write the prequel AND next chapter. _

_Click that blue word that says "Review". See what happens. Just try. No harm done. May even do some good._


End file.
